Talk:Dominating Minds
Vote for the house location! ***UPDATED*** We're getting closer and closer to having enough money to buy our first house. You can help us decide which house to buy, so let us know what you think! Add your name below this table and the number of the house you want to vote for. Voting has started and is open til the 12th of November! If you have ideas about further house or even paddock locations, write your comment under "House/Paddock Locations" Further instructions: To edit this section, click "edit" next to the headline. To write in a cell click the cell. To add a new row ctr+click/right click on a cell on the lowest row, then choose Row -> Insert Row After. Ask any guildie to help you if you have trouble adding your vote. House/Paddock Locations I just found this house on sale in Amakna. The location is 2,0 and it's 4 screens away from the -2,0 zaap. It's a large house so it should have at least 2-3 chests. It's also in the middle of all the class temples, so at least to me the location couldn't be more ideal. Now to the cost... It's 4mil, so it'd be quite an investment. Don't know if it's too expensive or not, so let me know your opinion! And add more house locations :) Pilkehdi 20:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I also heard there's a mid size house at the same location that I apparently didn't notice at all. Price is 2mil, could be worth considering too. Pilkehdi 09:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: After a bit of window shopping, I found a relatively good house location in Sufokia at 15,24. But to be honest, its actually two houses literally right next to each other. Each one is a one room house, and each has one chest. Each is also 1mk, so if we buy both of them, we essentially have a decent two room house with two chests for a price of 2mk, already better than most of the availible ones. The house location is also relatively close to the Bow Kennel zaap, so you Bs (Blacksmith) Dungeon runners can save a few extra kamas by using a house pot instead of the zaap. Remember, only your donations can make this possible, so keep donating! If anyone else finds a good house, feel free to place it under the current suggestions! We are currently looking at houses with 2-3 chests. 10:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)Dragon-Summon P.S. Thanks for putting this message here when I asked you to Propero, really appreciate it ;3 *sarcasm included* EDIT: Since writing the thing on top I discovered the real estate agent which lets you browse all houses on sale, lol (Bonta/Brakmar profession information center top floor, if you want to check it out). The house I mentioned above had only 1 chest. Sigh. Anyway, now that I've been browsing some houses and a couple of paddocks too, I have made some observations. First of all, paddocks are quite scarce. If we want a large paddock, there aren't a lot of good ones available. Instead there are quite a lot of houses available (actually all the best ones are taken, so there's a lot of similar, not so great houses out there). If we want a house and a paddock close to each other, Otomai's Island's Breeder Village seems to be pretty much the only option. It has 2 big paddocks (10 and 13 mount capacity, 2,2mil and 2,9mil) still available. For comparison Koalak Mountain's Breeder Village only has paddocks with 2-6 mount capacity available, prices 0,6mil-1,5mil. Cania Plains has lots of paddocks available, but I'm guesing that's because they're a bit hard to get to. So what I'm getting at is that I need you all to reconsider which we should get first, a house or a paddock, and where of course. The paddocks in Otomai's Breeder Village seem to be popular, so by the time we've bought a house and gathered enough money for a paddock they might not be available anymore... If that was where we wanted our paddock to be, that is. So, I'm interested in reading your opinions about the whole house/paddock thing. Pilkehdi 01:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Resource Chests/Chest Rights Hello, this is your guild farmer speaking! As you all know, we're on our way to buying a house, which will include several chests. Sure, chests are very useful, but they might not be for everyone. Because of this, interest in gaining chest rights might be quite low. Because of this, we will be turning the chests into free resource chests. If anyone else has resources they'd like to share, please participate in the discussion! Pilkehdi 23:51, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Q. What do we have in mind with the "resource chests"? A. I, being a farmer, will constantly be stocking the chests with thousands of each harvests, daily if possible. This will include wheat for the low level bakers, to malt for those angling for field bread, from rice for the teleport potions, to the hemp for Potions of Old Age. A2. I (Pilkehdi) will also fill the chests with healing potions, guild house potions and any other useful alchemist stuff. Q. Will the resources be free? A. Yes, once you have gained the rights, everything will be free, provided you have the rights (shown below). A2. Healing potions will be free. Guild house potions will most likely be 100k ea, because crafting one requires a house potion, which costs 100k. Q. Is there a minimum and a maximum to what I can take? A. Frankly, I don't care how little you take, only how much. But dont worry, the limits will be generous, depending on the current amount in stock. But you can expect to look at figures like a thousand wheat a day, and around 100 rice a day. A2. Healing potions will be for anyone who needs them. Just don't take all of them at once. Q. How will you track how much we have taken? A. To be honest, we can't really, which is why we will only allow the trusted and loyal members to have access to the chests. But we do have a few precautions in mind. First of all, we will be watching the numbers, and see if they match up. Second of all, we might only let members take from the chests when a guild officer is online, even if you already have the rights. But don't worry, if you ask nicely, they will probably allow you ;D. A2. Nothing to add to this. Q. Can I help stock resources as well? A. Of course you may help stock more harvests! At the moment, were only looking at harvests farmer related, but in the future, we hope to have more volunteers to stock up on things like Edelweisses and Gold, to further help the guildies with their needs. A2. If anyone else has any resources to provide, please tell about it :) I will also be filling the chest with ore as soon as I get my miner to lvl 100. This will be a great help for those who are considering a smith profession. Q. Will you be stocking up on rare harvests? A. Don't expect me to. I have my rights too! ;3 A2. They might be put in the "exclusive" safe, and you could be able to get them for example by asking an officer. So that's that for now. Until we get a house, we can't be certain any of this will happen. But thanks to your donations, this can all be possible! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, or any of the guild officers. Cheers to the guild! 07:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Dragon-Summon EDIT: After finally reading what Propero wrote underneath, everything might NOT be free. Ill still try to make my harvests free, but other resources donated by guildies won't have the same guarantee! Have fun leeching ;D. ---- Paddocks/House Rights Okay, here it is peeps! We're on our way to buying a house, and soon after, a paddock. I've just made this post to discuss rights, priveleges, and more. First off, your rights: 1. How MUCH do we need to donate in addition to the base to have extra rights? (Access to house, access to safe, withdrawing more and more from the safe, using paddocks, arranging paddocks, and managing other players' mounts) Now, priveleges: 2. The actual ability to use the safes and paddocks, and withdrawing stuff from the safe. I've spoken with several guildies, and we'll be stocking up the safe on regular intervals. However, under WHAT circumstances should we be allowed to withdraw, and how MUCH are we able to withdraw? What to do with the extra money? 3. Some of us are suggesting a lottery/contest of some sorts, others are suggesting to save up for another paddock/house, whereas some are saying use the money to stock up the safe. Opinions? Thanks for taking the time to read this. You don't need to answer all the questions, or any, but for the ones that you do reply to, please number accordingly. i.e. 1. we need to donate x money, formula, etc. 2. we need a ......, etc Discussion: It's pretty stupid to reply to your own post, but still, gotta do it. 1. I believe we should have a formula. Check it out below. 2. I believe we should only be able to withdraw with a Guild Officer present, and only for a certain reason. By the way, anyone is welcome to donate unneeded resources to the safe. A good reason is for scrolls, levelling a profession for the GUILD, and such. When I mean a guild officer is present, I mean he is notified of amount, reason, and other. Also, maybe for however much you take from the safe, you donate half of the market price worth back in. 3. I think money should be for a contest. Guild needs more of them. Anyways, thanks for reading! --Propero-Captured 1) My idea was that we first see how much people are willing to donate before deciding about any special rights. The initial idea was that there would be a safe for sharing resources for everyone to use, and one or two safes (depending on how many there are in the house) for the BIG donators and guild officers. And what "BIG" actually is, cannot really be decided until donations are made. If someone donates 100kk, that's obviously a lot. But if someone else donates 1mil kamas, that's even more... But I think access to the house itself should be to all guildies (as long as they donate the required amount). 2) To be able to withdraw when a guild officer is present is a good idea. I'm just wondering, would it mean that the safe password would be kept secret? Otherwise no one would really know if someone did a withdrawal without an officer present. And on the other hand it would also mean more work and fuss... Not a fan of that. Anyway, donating half of the market price seems fair. 3) When and if we have too much money, we can have a poll of what to do with it. Pilkehdi 18:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) 1) Frankly, donating seems to be only one way to earn these rights. As for us whom have trouble earning money, there should be other ways to earn these rights. Well, heres a table of what I think: 2) As I listed above, the passcode should be enclosed to anybody who has met these requirements. In this way, the passcode should be changed monthly and given to those who had met the requirement for that month. If the resources supplied were ample enough, and are dwindling quickly, then there is the option to raise the monthly fee. 3) What extra money? o.O (note that I wrote this with sarcasm) -'Acanthas (still a noob member)' Guild House - Archive We will be starting a house fund soon. Everyone can donate money and when we have enough we will buy a house for the guild. Now you have a chance to express your opinion about the following: - should donating be voluntary or obligatory? - how much should everyone donate? - if someone donates considerably more than others, should there be some kind of benefit for this? - which house would you like to buy? - how should we keep track of the funds? - obligatory donating up to a small amount possibly based on level say level x100 then additional donating would be voulantary. - I think from 100x lvl to 500x lvl. We need an average of 30,303k per member so understand that when taking donating into account. (average level is 38 btw) - I don't think it should be based on what others donate but if they donate a considerable amount - I saw some decent houses. The house can't be in Bonta or Brakmar. the minimum cost for a house is 1,000,000k - Making a trusted member or an alt into a treasurer to hold all the money untill a purchase is made. Who donates and how much they donate should be diligently kept track of. -Dagrdak Dak393 04:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) - More rights for people who donate more? - Madrestam Harbor houses are, i think, 750kk for a small one. - Only allow some guildies (large donaters) to access safe? - Also, maybe a paddock after a house? '- Propero-Captured' Since we're probably going to get a paddock first, I have a few adjustments to make. The more you donate, the higher chance you have more rights to the paddocks. If you donate less, you'll have to earn those rights through exp. Paddock location: I suggest Breeder Village, with about 6-7 mount capacity. Also, we'll need a guild Handyman. Trustworthiness! Some people will be able to manage other people's mounts, and this may result to theft. We don't want that ;3. 22:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC)Propero-Captured - An idea for donations is to have a type of 'funding week.' This means that all the money that people get from monsters over the course of a week is donated. Any additional money can also be donated. Then rights pertaining to the guild house/paddock can be arranged through the amount donated. - Another idea for donations is to have a type of 'trade point system.' This first starts off with voluntary donations, and then follows with any other way people can assist. One example is use of skills. If player A offers his/her services, such as free farming resources for a month (within reason of course) to player B, then player B will help donate for player A a certain amount. This will deal with some negotiation between players. - The house/paddock shouldn't be in Bonta or Brakmar, seeing as there are guild members from both sides. The house/paddock should also not be near any convenient forms of transportation, like zaaps, so to make full use of the corresponding teleporting potions. - The funds should be kept by a treasurer who can take accurate count and remember all the money that people have donated. For this purpose, I just suggest making a random alternative character that we can delete later, as to not mix up the money. - As for the guild handyman, it has to be somebody with high lumberjack experience. Obviously, this is to reduce costs and maintain effeciency. The handyman also has to be highly active, as to keep in touch with the paddock managers. - As for the issue of trustworthiness, I say we propose a type of schedule. For everybody that has paddock rights, they are assigned to a certain time period, say a day for each person, and on that day, only that person manages the paddock. Also, all the paddock managers should keep a log somewhere, tracking changes in the mounts, and the chores they did, like refilling water or such. This way, if something happens, the guild could figure out who it is (hopefully). '-Acanthas (one of the newer characters and guild members)' hey guys im siler please if u are willing to give me money or anything please do so cause i got hacked but if you do not want to give it is ok.